A New Jigsaw, A New Story
by voiceactorstar
Summary: Ten years after the Jigsaw "Killings", the Games return. This time, the games are more brutal and more painful. Who will live and who will die? I don't own Saw, but I have one in my garage.
1. The Doctors Test

_Drip. Drip. Drip._ The sound of dripping waters echos through the pitch black room. Suddenly a bright light turns on. The light reveals a 20 x 20x 20 room. In the center is an African American woman facing a Caucasian woman. They are both unconscious tied to chairs. Their arms are free.

Above them is a large fan on a track. It is rotating slowly. Between the women is a table with a blanket covering a large box. The Caucasian woman stirs and groans. She grabs her head and tries to move forward, only to discover that she cannot.

Her head shoots up. She looks around the room and panics. "Help!" she yells. She looks at the other woman. "Nicole! Nicole wake up!"

Nicole lifts her head and opens her eyes. Her eyes widen. "Janet! Where are we!" Nicole asked. "I don't know. I just woke up like you. See if you can move" said Janet.

Janet and Nicole both struggle to get out. Then Janet notices a button in front of her with a paper that says. "Press Me". She presses the button. The fan turns on and the blanket gets pulled down.

On the table is a tape recorder on top of a large cast iron box. On each side is a hole, big enough for an arm to go through. Nicole grabs the tape recorder and presses play. A raspy voice fills the room.

"Hello. I want to play a game. As surgeons you both give people a new lease on life. Your patients depend on you to help them and make them well. However, you intentionally cause problems that will cause your patients to return. Purposely leaving a scalpel inside of them." Janet looks at Nicole. "Or purposely cause them to get a staph infection." Nicole looks at Janet.

The voice continued. "The box in front of you is your way to freedom. However, only one of you will live. In the box are two levers. One for each of you. After this tape ends, the fan above you will start to descend. In order to keep the fan from descending upon you, you must pull the lever. Although you will pay a price. Who will live and who will die? The choice is yours!" The tape ended.

The fan above them started spinning quickly. A click was heard in the box. "There's no way I'm going to die for you bitch!" Janet yelled. She stuck her hand in the hole, but screamed and pulled it back out. "Fuck!" The fan lowered.

Nicole asked. "What happened!". "There's a fucking blow torch or something in there!" Janet answered. Nicole closed her eyes and shoved her hand into the hole. She grabbed the lever and screamed as her hand started to burn. The fan moved on to track towards Janet.

"Fuck you!" Janet yelled as she once again stuck her hand in the hole. She succeeded in grabbing the lever. Nicole pulled her burnt hand out of the hole. The fan moved to Nicole's direction.

Janet pulled her hand out. "This is all because of you!". Nicole shoved her hand back inside and grabbed the lever. "You fucking lying bitch! It was all your idea!" Nicole screamed. The fan moved closer towards Janet. She slowly put her hand back in and screamed as she pulled the lever. The fan moved towards Nicole's direction. She looks up at the fan. "Oh my god!" Tear ran down her cheeks. "No!" Nicole shoved her hand back in the hole and pulled her lever. The fan moved towards Janet. "I'm sorry Janet."

The fan slowly fell on Janet's head. Blood was sprayed across the room. A part of her skull hit Nicole in her heart. She coughed up blood. Her head fell as she stopped breathing. The fan stopped spinning and Nicole's straps opened. Her dead body fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

In another room, a person with a hooded jacket watch the hole event on a screen. The person pressed the off button on the screen and walked away.


	2. The Police Station

Two detectives walk into a room. One of the detectives, Nick, closes the door. The other detective, Jessie, walks over to a desk. Nick leans against the wall. "Do you know when she'll be here?" Nick asked. "She's coming here straight from the hospital. Hopefully she'll have something that will help us." Jessie said

"Poor woman, three weeks in the hospital and she has to come straight here" Jessie shakes her head. "It's her choice." the phone on her desk rings. Jessie picks it up. "Hello? Ok what room? Alright, will be there is a moment." Jessie stands up. "What room is she in." Nick asked. "7." Jessie answered.

Nick and Jessie leave the office and start walking down the hall. They get at room 7. Jessie reaches for the door. The doorknob turns and someone opens the door. An officer walks out. Nick looks at the officer, who is walking away. Nick asked. "Is he new?" Jessie shrugs. They walk inside and close the door.

There is a woman sitting there with her head down. She has her arms under the table. Jessie sits at the table next to her. Nick leans against the wall.

"When you can, please tell us what happened" Jessie said in a calm voice. A tear falls onto the table. She looks up at the detective. "Janet and I just woke up" Nicole said with tears running down her face. "We shouldn't have done it." Janet said with a horsed throat.


	3. Father Marcus

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." A voice came from the other side of the confession box. The Priest, Father Marcus, sits on the seat with a Rosary in his right hand. "What is this sin, my child?" Father Marcus asked. Smoke starts filling the confessional. Father Marcus starts coughing. He tries to open the door to the confessional, but it doesn't budge. "Sleep tight Father." The voice said. Father Marcus coughed one last time, and then passed out.

Father Marcus woke up. He looks around the room with blurry vision. "Where am I?" he groaned. His vision cleared and his eyes widened. In front of him is a mirror showing his reflecting, a TV is next to it and a clock is above it. The reflection shows him strapped to vertical metal cross, completely nude. Steel straps are around his wrists, waist, forehead, and legs. In his hands are two controllers. He looks down and screams in horror. His testicles are held in front of two drills. "Oh my God!"

The TV turns on. A clown puppet turns it's head and looks at the screen. "Hello Father Marcus. I wanna play a game." The puppet said. "God, help me!" Father Marcus yelled. "The alter boys that you have molested are scarred for life. Molesting them and threatening them are crimes. Crimes that you will now pay for. The device you are strapped to is a symbol of your faith. Above you are nozzles that will open if you do not release yourself in time."

Father Marcus looked up. He can see nozzles that are connected to a pipe leading to two barrels. "In order to release yourself, you must press the button on each controller. Once you do, one of the drills will drill through one of your testicles and hit a button on the other side. Both buttons must be pressed so you can be released. Will you give up two of the things that you used to molest those boys? Live or Die Father Marcus. The choice is yours." The TV turns off.

The clock turns on and counts down from 60 seconds. "Forgive me Father! Please give me the strength to get out of here!" Father Marcus begged. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pressed the button on the right controller. The drill in front of his right testicle started to slowly move. "AHHHHHHH!" Father Marcus screamed as the drill pierced through. "God! Help me!"

He looked at the clock. 12 seconds left. "I can do this! I can do this!" Father Marcus said as he took a deep breath. He hesitated on hitting the button. Suddenly, an alarm went off. Father Marcus looked at the clock, now at 0.

The nozzles open and start spraying out a clear liquid. Father Marcus yelled as the sulphuric acid was sprayed upon him. His flesh started to melt and fall off of him. "Father! Forgive me!" Father Marcus went limp and the nozzles turned off.

In another room, a man walks to a billboard with 7 people on it, Janet, Father Marcus, Nicole, three other men, and a woman. There is an red X over Nicole's picture. The man walks over to Father Marcus's picture and draws a red X over it. He picks up a phone and starts dialing. A woman picks up. "Hello?" the woman said. "He lost." the man hung up the phone and looks at a folder in his hand. He opens it up and grabs two pictures. Walking over to the board, he grabs two tacks and hand them up. The pictures are of Detective Jessie and a Latino man.


	4. It's to early for this shit

At Detective Nick's Home:

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _The cell phone rings on a night stand. Detective Nick reaches for it under his blanket. He picks it up and answers. "He... hello?" he said groggily. Nick sits up and touches a touch lamp on his night stand, causing it to turn on. "Yeah, I'm up. What's wrong?" He scratches his bed head. "Alright. I'm on my way". Nick hung up the phone and placed it down. He huffs and swings his legs off the bed. Nick gets up and walks to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. "It's to early for this shit". He turns the water on cold and bows over the sink to splash some water on his face. Grabbing a hand towel, he turns off the faucet and dries his face. "Much better" he says as he opens his medicine cabinet. He grabs a bottle of aspirin and opens it to get two pills. He closes the medicine cabinet and looks in the mirror. A hooded man stands behind him and stabs him in the neck with a needle. Nick passes out.

At The Police Station:

Detective Jessie sits in her chair and sighs. She picks up the phone on her desk and dials. "Nick. Are you awake? We have another trap. Ok, hurry up." She hangs up the phone and picks up a folder. She opens it. It's a police file on Father Marcus. "Child molester. This is a first for Jigsaw." Jessie closes the folder and puts it down. She rubs her temple and looks at a cup of coffee on her desk. She picks it up and smiles. "Greg is just to great." she says as she takes a sip. "Yum, caramel." Jessie looks at her watch. "5:32. Hurry up Nick." She looks at her watch again and rubs her eyes. The watch is double. "Ok girl, you just need sleep." she says as she gets up. All of a sudden, Jessie falls and passes out.


	5. You Didn't Learn

"Thank you for you help Nicole." Jessie said. Nicole sniffled and nodded her head. Jessie stood up from the table in the interrogation room. Nicole did the same. "Do you have someone picking you up?" Nick asked. Nicole shook her head. "I drove myself." Nicole answered. Jessie put her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Go home and get some rest." she said. "I plan on it." Nicole replied. Jessie and Nick escorted Nicole out of the room.

Nicole walked to her car and unlocked the door. She got in, sat down, put her purse on the passenger seat, and put the key in the ignition. Looking back to make sure there wasn't any cars, she backed up and left the station. "Come on, I just wanna go straight home" Nicole said as she looked at the gas gauge. It was almost on empty. She drove into a gas station lot and went up to a pump. "Fuck, I don't have my credit card" Nicole said. She sighed and got out. She looked at the gas pump number and went inside. An old man opened the door for her.

"Here you go miss." the old man said in a gentle voice. "Thank you." Nicole said with a smile. She walked up to the counter. "Can I have 10 on pump 3 and a pack of Marlboro red please?" The clerk got her cigarettes. "That will be $16. 67." The clerk said. Nicole paid for the gas and Marlboro, then walked outside to the gas pump. The gas pump beeped and Nicole pumped the gas. Once she finished, she opened her door and sat inside.

Nicole was about to put her purse down on the passenger seat, when she found an envelope with her name on it. She put her purse down and grabbed it. Quickly she opened it. There was a single piece of paper. She took it out and read it. Her face went white. On the paper, in newspaper letter clippings, it said. "You Didn't Learn."

She started her car and drove away fast. After about 20 minutes, Nicole got to her home. She presses the garage opener on her dashboard and drove inside. Nicole huffed and turned the car off. The garage door closed automatically and she got out of the car. Suddenly, she was apprehended by a man in black who hid in the back seat. She struggled, but to no avail. The man put a wet cloth over her mouth and nose. Nicole passed out.


	6. An Eye For An Eye

Amber, a beautiful blond with blue eyes looks down at the pregnancy test in her hand. She smiles as she sees the +. "Dominic!" Amber calls out with happiness, running out of the bathroom. Dominic, a Latino man is on their queen size bed watching TV. "What is it?" Dominic asks. "I'm pregnant!" Amber exclaims. Dominic looks at her with an raged look. He gets up. "What the fuck did I tell you! I don't want a fucking kid! You are going to get rid of it!" Dominic grabs her arm and pulls her out of their bedroom.

"No! I'm keeping it! I don't care if you want it or not!" Amber yelled at him. Dominic grabbed her. "The hell you are!" Dominic threw Amber down the stairs.

_One month later_

Amber coughed. Dust flew in her face when she did. She noticed that she was on the floor and got up. Amber looked around, a dim light was above her. Suddenly, it got brighter and Amber shielded her eyes. She looked around and found herself in a 10 x 15 x 10 cage. "Where am I?" she wondered. A groan was heard outside the cage. Amber slowly walked over to the direction of the sound. "He... hello? Is someone there?" Amber asked, shaking with fear.

Another light turned on. She gasped at the sight of an unconscious Dominic chained to a wall. "Dominic!" Amber yelled. Dominic groaned again. He lifted his head up and looked at Amber's blue eyes. "Amber? Where are we? Wait, why the fuck am I chained to a wall!" Dominic asked, while yelling. "I... I don't know" Amber answered.

A third and final light turned on, filling the whole room with light. "Oh my God!" Amber said with a shocked face. In front of her are two tubes filled with small buzz saw and two buttons. Dominic looked at his sides. Three buzz saws are on both sides of him on tracks. On the wall opposite of Dominic is a TV. "Amber, behind you." Dominic said with a shaky voice. Amber turned around and the TV turned on.

"We're in a trap" Amber said. A man sat on screen with a light behind him, making him unable to distinguish. "Hello Amber and Dominic. I want to play a game. Losing a child is hard on any mother, but losing the life of an unborn child is even harder." Amber started to cry. The man continued. "In order for both of you to leave here and continue your "relationship" Amber must hit both buttons at the same time in the tubes, while making a sacrifice of her own. Although, if Amber chooses to only hit the right button, the saws will end your life Dominic and Amber will leave here. Will you take your revenge on Dominic for causing you to lose your child? An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. Let the game begin" The TV turned off and the saws turned on.

"Oh shit! Get me out of here Amber! Save me!" Dominic yelled. Amber turned around and stormed towards Dominic. "You think I would save you after you killed my child! OUR child!" Amber was pissed. The saws moved closer towards Dominic. "Listen, I'm sorry! We'll have another one! I promise! Just get me out of here please!" Dominic pleaded, but Amber just looked at him, then at the right tube.

"One life won't replace another." Amber said coldly. She put her hand in the right tube. The first saw started cutting through her fingers. "Fuck!" Amber yelled. "You bitch! Put your arm in the other one and save me!" Dominic ordered. "Fuck you" Amber yelled in pain. She got to the end of the tube and pressed the button. The saws in the tube turned off. Amber pulled her lacerated arm out of the tube and looked at Dominic. "An eye for an eye you mother fucker" Amber spat. The buzz saws started to cut through Dominic's sides. Amber just looked at him while he screamed. Blood flew everywhere and his organs began to fall out of him. He went limp and parts of his body fell to the floor. Amber screamed out. The lights turned off.


	7. Cuts and Burns

Amber lays awake in her hospital room. Her arm, which is wrapped in gauze and ace bandages, sits across her stomach. She closes her eyes and take a deep breath. _Knock, knock, knock._ She opens her eyes at the sounding of someone knocking on the hospital room door. "Come in." Amber says. A tall man with blond hair, dressed in cameo, walks inside and looks at Amber. She smiles at the man as he walks over to her side.

"Hi bro" Amber said with a smile. "Hey sis." Aaron said. Aaron sits on the chair at Amber's bedside. "How are you doing? That was a dumb question." Aaron said, as Amber chuckled. "I'm doing alright. I'm happy you came." she said with a grin. Aaron nodded "As soon as Mom called me, I booked a flight to get here. How long do you have to be here?"

"About two weeks." Amber answer. "Could you hand me the remote please? I'm missing my stories." Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. "You and your soaps." Aaron said while handing Amber the remote. Amber turned on the small TV above the room's window.

"Now we go live to Jamie Mays, who has more information on the newly found Jigsaw game." the new anchor said. Amber sits up. "Be caref..." Aaron started to say. "Shush, I'm trying to hear." Amber cut Aaron off. "Thank you Brad. Another game was found today and there was only one survivor. Now police won't release his name and all we know at this point is that they don't know what gender the other victims are." Jamie Mays said.

"They don't know the genders? That strange." Aaron muttered.

_Three Hours Earlier_

His eyesight was blurry. He opened and closed his eyes until his vision was clear. Sean screamed. "No! No! I knew it was gonna happen!" The sound of someone coughing came from behind Sean. He turned around and saw his sister Rose on a table behind him. His face went white. "Oh my god!" Sean said with fear. Rose muttered. "Sean?" She turned her head to look at Sean. Sean goes towards Rose, only to be stopped by shackles on his ankles. "Rose, whatever you do, do not worry ok. I'll get you off of there." Sean assured her. "What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

She tried to get up, but was unable to. "I'm strapped to the table." Rose said. She continued to try to break loose, but to no avail. She looks down towards her legs and screams in fear at the sight of a giant logging saw 10 feet away from her. "Get me out of here!" Rose cried.

"Hello, I wanna play a game." a voice said. Sean and Rose looked around to find the source of the voice. In a corner of the 30x20x15 room is a small speaker with a timer below it. "For years your family has been part of an illegal drug trade that has cost many lives. Of course, you were caught but due to a technicality you were not punished for your crimes. You may think that what you have done was harmless, but many have died due to drug related shootings. Today you will feel the pain that you have cause others." The voice continued.

Suddenly the wall across from Rose descended and revealed a man in a glass box. "Let me out!" Brian said. "Brian!" Rose called. "In one minute the room that Brian is in will fill with boiling water and at the same time the Rose will be closer to the saw. In two minutes time Rose will but cut in half while Brian will be boiled alive." Rose starts crying. "Please let us go!"

A section of the floor in the room rises. Sean walks over. "The only way for you all to survive depends on Sean." The top of the section of the floor opens. Sean looks in it and pulls out a buzz saw and two keys. "Oh fuck" Sean said

"How much blood will you shed to save yourself and your family? Live or die. Let the game begin." The voice ended and the saw turned on. Rose screamed as she is slowly pulled toward the saw. Sean turned on the saw and tries to cut through the shackles. "Fuck!" Sean yelled. "You have to cut off your feet! Do it!" Brian yelled. "Fuck you! If it wasn't for you , we wouldn't be here!" Sean screamed at him. "Baby please! Save us!" Rose pleaded. "Fuck! Ok, I'll do it! I'll do it!" Sean said. He turned the saw back on and put it to his left ankle. Sean cried out as his ankle started to get ripped to bits. "You can do it Sean!" Brian said. He looked at the clock, which read 43 seconds.

Sean breathed heavily as he started to cut through right ankle. "I'm so sorry!" Rose cried. Sean threw the saw across the room and grabbed the keys. He slowly started crawling in the pool of his own blood towards Rose. "I'm co... I'm coming." Sean weakly said. He pulled himself up to the table and looked for somewhere to use the key. "Whe... where do I... put the key!" Sean weakly yelled. "Fuck!" Brian yelled. Sean turned his head to look at Brian and saw that the clock was on 4. Sean fell on the floor. "No!" Rose cried out. "I'm sorry." Sean whispered. Steaming hot water started to fill the glass box and the saw started to cut Rose down the middle. They both screamed as Sean started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm... so... sor... sorry. Sean's vision started to fade as he hear a big bang. He looks up and sees the silhouette of a person. His eyes roll back as he blacks out.

Alright, I would like my readers to choose which trap would be next. The choices are:

The Element Trap: 4 players will have to free themselves in 4 tests having to deal with Water, Earth, Fire, and Air.

The Head Crush Trap: A player will wear an updated version of the medieval Head Crusher torture device.

The Spiked Collar Trap: 2 players will wear a metal collar with spikes digging into their neck.

The Stretch Trap: One player will be strapped to a table and has his/her legs and arms slowly stretched.


	8. The Game Masters Revealed

The man was about 18. He moved his hair out of his face and huffed. Rather than welding, she made him draw blueprints instead. "Done." he said. He stood up, took out his cell phone, and walked through a workshop. Scrap metal was everywhere as well as tools. On the walls there were blue prints and pictures of the human body. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello." a woman's voice answered. "I'm done with the blueprints." he said. "Alright. I'll be there at the house in a bit. In the meantime I want you to finish the Crimper." she hung up. He sighed. "Once again, more work. I wish it would just stop, but no, I have to learn." he complained as he left the building and got in his car. He drove for about 30 minutes and arrived at an abandoned seaside house. He looked around to make sure no one was around before he entered the house.

After about an hour of work he finally finished. "Derek, where are you?" a woman's voice called out. "I'm in here Sharon." Derek replied with a tired voice. Sharon walked into the room. Sharon was no older than 23. Long blonde hair and blue eyes made her look like a nice, innocent angel. Derek knew the difference however.

"Hmm, looks good." she plainly said. Derek smiled, she only gave praise when it was deserved. "Harrison is on the table outside. I already put the key in him. Just bring him to the house and put him in the device." she ordered. Derek nodded and left her. She walked over to the Crimper and made sure Derek couldn't see her. She quickly removed a padlock that in next to a gear and replaced it with a different one.

Derek entered the room with Harrison, a man in his early 40s. "Put him in." she ordered. Derek carefully put him on the Crimper and strapped him in. He walked out of the room. Sharon looked at Harrison and took out a needle. She stuck the needle into his neck and injected a liquid. Derek walked back in with a TV on a stand and two handheld objects that are similar to detonators.

"You're watching this time." Sharon said. Derek put one of the handheld objects in each of Harrison's hands "Fine". He took some tape out of his pocket and wrapped tape around Harrison's hands to keep the items in place. "Done." Derek stated. "Good. Now call me when the game ended. Bye." Sharon said as she left. "Bitch." Derek curtly said. He turned to Harrison. "Good luck." Derek walked out of the house to his car and drove away.

Harrison stirred and groaned.


	9. Author's Note

Sorry it's been a while. I had serious writers block, not to mention I've been busy with my voice acting work:D. I'll publish the new chapter as soon as I can. The new chapter will have a Saw character who I thought should be in a trap of his own. I'll give you a hint of what he did. He murdered someone out of pure hate. If you guess it right, I'll give you a BIG chocolate chip cookie. 


	10. Author's Note 2

It's back! I'm sorry for not adding any new chapters, but you can expect a new one by monday June 4th. 


	11. This Time, It's His Choice

He woke up in a room, a vest strapped around him, lying on the floor. He knew why he was here. Years ago he was in the same predicament with his mother. The memories of that day haunted him for months, but he eventually got over it. Now he was here again.

He stood up and looked around the room. It was no bigger than a 2 car garage. He noticed two holes in the wall opposite of him, big enough for arms to fit through. "Fuck" he said. Continuing to look around, he tried to walk around, only to feel spikes digging into his chest while he was being held back.

He turned around and noticed that the vest was attached to a chain, leading to a pulley behind a fence as well as a timer, and a tape recorder on the floor near the fence. He walked over to the tape recorder, grabbed it, and pressed play.

"Hello Brent, I wanna play a game." A voice said. Brent sighed sadly. "Years ago you were in a trap with your mother Tara because of William Easton, the man who was responsible for your father's death according to you and Tara. After William suffered in order to save his sister, his ONLY family, your mother had a choice. Either for William to live or for him to die. You made that choice by killing him in anger. You are a murderer and today you will pay the price"

The Voice continued. "In 60 seconds the pulley will drag you towards the electric fence behind you. The only way for you to survive is to press the buttons in the holes. However, the pulley will keep a strong hold on you, meaning you will have to pull hard to walk to the wall. In doing so, the spikes on the vest will dig into your flesh. How much blood will you shed to stay alive Brent? The choice is yours this time." The voice stopped and the timer started to count down from 60 seconds.

The pulley started up, dragging Brent towards the fence. "Fuck you Jigsaw!" Brent took a deep breath and started to walk to the opposite wall, wincing as the spikes started to dig into his chest. Blood started to drip down on the floor as Brent pulled. He screamed as he felts a spike dig into his ribcage, it didn't stop him from continuing however.

Brent looked back at the timer, which read 17. He gasped and took another step forward, but slipped on the blood. "Shit, shit, shit!" Brent screamed. He felt the pulley tug more as he crawled on the floor towards the wall. Finally he got to the wall and stood up. He stuck his arms in the holes and pressed the buttons. Brent heard a click and the vest unlocked. He ripped it off and screeched when the spikes left his ribcage.

Brent slid down the wall and breathed heavily. "I did it! Fuck you Jigsaw I did it!" he laughed. All of a sudden he noticed something; there was no door or window in the room. "Oh fuck. It isn't fair! I did what I was supposed to do!" Brent cried and lowered his head. "I'll see you soon Dad." Blood gushed out of his wounds as he slowly bled to death.


	12. Memories

He remembers it as though it were yesterday. The fear and panic he felt when he was strapped to that chair, the smell of blood in the air didn't help calm his nerves. His coffee was cold now, but he didn't care as he gulped down the remaining coffee. He gets up from his kitchen table and walks over to the sink, cleaning his coffee mug.  
That device that he had on his head; he will always remember how it felt when it started to drill into his skull. If he remembers correctly, two people were in the same game when John was still alive. The man died, but the woman survived after chopping off her left arm. Personally he wished that he had to give flesh instead of what he had to do. The screams and pain, both physically and emotionally, he will never forget it.  
Derek finished washing his mug and placed it in the strainer. It was the drugs; the drugs were the reason why he was in that trap. He didn t sell them, he was a user. The doorbell rang. Derek walked to the front door.  
He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Sharon walked inside. The game begins tonight. Once it s over, you don t need to continue this. Sharon plainly stated. Derek simply nodded and turned around to head back to the kitchen.  
Suddenly he felt something stab his neck and the room instantly started to spin. You bitch. Derek fell to the floor and passed out. Sharon walked to him and handcuffed him. 


End file.
